


Silent Dreams

by Sugercube75



Series: Tales Told In Silence [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Dream Bubble, Fluff, M/M, cute boyfronds, mute!Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade asks John about his sudden mood change. Meanwhile Karkat relives a few emotions on a friend; he also gets an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilliganpantyhose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliganpantyhose/gifts).



> So I couldn’t help but write more. Here’s another part for my other mute!Karkat fic, Mute Is Far From Normal.

John’s POV

“So, what’s with the suddenly perky attitude?” You look back at Jade to see her curled up on a beanbag chair with a book propped up against her knees. It’s closed with a little fold in one of the pages, you really hate when she bends the corners of the pages. You frown at her full force; it feels a little weird since you’ve been smiling so much lately.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You pout at her because you know exactly what she’s talking about and you know she knows you know and that means she’ll keep asking until you answer her. But to be honest that’s not exactly something you want to do because ew awkward conversations are a big no right now and talking about why meeting Karkat is making you super happy and you know that’ll lead to you telling her about your little boy crush on him and that just seems like an awkward conversation you do not want to have. “I’m not perky or anything. I’m the same. Still stuck on this ship flying through space—“

“The void.” She corrects you.

“Whatever. Flying through the void at light speed waiting to reunite with all our friends. I still have you, Davesprite, Casey and all the other consorts to talk to and to be honest I miss Dave and Rose.” You sigh and spin the chair around to face her. “I’m going to take a nap, Jade.”

“You sure do sleep a lot more lately.” She smiles at you like she knows what’s up but you know she doesn’t know so you just roll your eyes at her and start to walk off towards the makeshift bedrooms you, Jade and Davesprite have been working on since you figured out how to get the alchemizer to work again. She doesn’t even try to hide the curiosity in her voice when she talks again. “Did you meet someone new??” 

“How could I have possibly met someone new Jade? We’re in space.” You sigh again and rub your forehead. You sigh a lot lately. You also really should be going back to sleep. You glance at the computer’s clock sitting in the corner of the screen, it’s still sort of early. You can manage a nap.

“We’re in the void, John, and you know exactly what I mean. Did you meet someone in a dream bubble? I bet you did. Was it Vriska?” She sounds like she’s talking about gossip and man is she excited about it. You remember telling her about your silly little crush almost a year ago and man that’s so stupid. It was a little kid crush.

“Oh my god! No Jade, I didn’t meet Vriska!” You put your face in your hands and groan into them. What is she even thinking??

“But you did meet someone? Dave? Rose? Um…Terezi?” She’s scrambling to think of the names. You just sigh again and shake your head no to all of them.

“Believe me, I’d tell you if I saw Dave or Rose ok? And no, I don’t even like Terezi all that much.” You grumble, you still don’t like the fact that she got you KILLED, even if it was an accident.

“Well was it…uh, Karkat?” She’s watching you so closely that the instant she says the name she notices your whole body language change and grins. “It’s Karkat?”

You frown and turn away to leave. “No, it’s not Karkat. I’m going to sleep now ok.” You don’t get too far before she grabs your hand and frowns at you. “Jade, seriously. I’m tired.”

“You can tell me anything, you know that right?” You nod after a bit and she lets you go. “Enjoy your nap then.” Jade grins and goes back to her beanbag chair, she opens her book and everything is normal again. You turn to leave.

“Oh, and John? Don’t sleep through Christmas.” Jade’s looking at you with a smile, she must have gotten you something. You wonder for a second what it might be then discard the thought. It always just made you incredibly impatient to think about presents.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll be up for Christmas.” You smile at her and leave the room.

You calmly walk out of the room then practically run to your room once Jade is safely out of sight. Quickly you tap in your room’s code into the keypad. The big metal door opens up with a swooooosh and you step inside. You have clothes and other things strewn across the floor and that reminds you that you should probably clean up since Jade’s been badgering you about it for sometime now but really, who the fuck would even care what your room looks like at this point. Casey’s curled up in the corner; it looks like she stole Davesprites’ bed sheets again, he doesn’t really use them so you figure it’s ok that she takes them. She’s asleep blowing bubbles out her nose and you have to pause for a second because sheesh your daughter is so cute. You pat her on the head and smile when she glubs happily in her sleep. Turning your attention to the bed you kick off your shoes and pull your hood off. Last time you slept with your hood on you woke up all tangled up and it was a mess, ok? You fall down onto the bed and pull your comfy soft ghost sheets over you and hug your pillow close. It’s easy to fall asleep whenever you’re here, you don’t know why but it just is.

When you open your eyes again you’re still in bed, but it’s not the same. Casey’s not curled up in the corner, the walls aren’t metal, and they’re covered with your old shitty posters. You smile a little because you’re home. There’s no ink on the floor or walls and you can smell baking downstairs. The nostalgias almost overwhelming but you manage to sit up and head downstairs. Your dad peeks out the kitchen and smiles at you; he asks if you want to help him. You must be real little in this memory. You turn and walk out the door. If this is your memory then Karkat will be at the park.

 

Karkat’s POV

You look around, it’s quiet. It always is at the park. There aren’t a lot of little human kids around John’s neighborhood, that’s something you figured out a little while ago. It’s also snowing a little so that could also be a reason for the strangely empty neighborhood. Even with the snow it’s so bright and colorful, earth that is. You wish you could have lived here with your friends. New lives, happier lives. You could have lived without fear, right? No drones to cull you for being a quadrantless loser, right? To be honest that was your choice. You sit on the swing kicking your feet back and forth and sigh. The air was so nice and clean here. It didn’t have a weird taste like Alternia. It’s all the trees. John’s neighborhood is filled with them, you like it. This whole place, you wish you had grown up here. Then you could have played with John, gotten to know him better, been his friend sooner. Though then you wouldn’t have been able to help him through the game. It’s odd because you don’t know how to feel about all this. These weird meet-ups. Should you feel happy because John makes you laugh when everything back on the meteor just makes you want to curl up in the corner and die? Should you feel depressed because your gut tells you to just stay asleep and stay with John? You don’t know and to it all you say a nice big ‘FUCK YOU’. Well, if you could.

John talks a lot when you’re together. He talks so much, but he makes sure to pay attention to you and pause if you have something to say. He never ignores you or just keeps talking. You like it. It makes your heart, that’s what John calls it, go all fluttery and warm and to be honest it scares you a little. You’ll never tell him though. Not even over your dead body.

“Oh so this is where ya been goin’, huh buoy?” You can practically hear a smirk on her lips when she talks. You look over your shoulder and glare at her. She trots over to you and sits herself in the swing beside you. “Water up to huh, Catfish? I’ve never seen this place before, it can’t be Alternia either, I mean shit. This place is nice. Is it Dave or Rose’s?”

‘NO IT’S NOT. GO AWAY I’M MEETING SOMEONE.’ You type the message out quick and show her. She looks it over and just grins at you. It’s so irritating. You know she has no intention of leaving. ‘SERIOUSLY MEENAH. LEAVE.’

“Nah, I’ma stay ok? Who’re you meetin’? Someone important? Are they dead? Think they’ll join my army? Who’s your frond?” She kicks her feet a little and is a bit surprised when she starts moving back and forth. Everyone likes swings. That’s what John had said when he first showed you the park. “Shit this things a piece a work huh?” She smirks and kicks her legs wildly trying to move but failing miserably. “What the fuck.”

‘MOVE YOUR LEGS SLOWLY ASSHOLE SERIOUSLY. SLOWLY KICK THEM BACK AND FORTH AND YOU’LL MOVE MORE YOU SHITHEAD.’ The message is quick and short since typing on a swing isn’t really all that easy to do. Eventually Meenah gets a steady pace going and she’s swinging a lot higher than your lazy swaying. She’s laughing and cackling with her hair trailing behind her. It’s actually kind of nice to watch. She’s dead but still able to have fun and not worry about things. After a while she slows down to a slow swinging not much higher than yours.

“So water you doin’ here anyways?” She’s not going to give up until you tell her.

‘I’M MEETING A FRIEND WHO’S NOT ON THE METEOR. AND NO, HE’S NOT DEAD.’

“Oh ok, so like, is it that John kiddy then?” She grins because she KNOWS god damnit she knows.

‘YEAH, HE’S MY FRIEND.’

“Reelly? Do you reelly have to keep repeating that? Or is it be-cod he’s not just a frond and you got a lil red flush crush goin’ on? Huh? Bet I’m right, huh?” She just sways back and forth on the swing while you let yourself slow to a stop and bury your face in your hands because god damnit why her. Why does she have to be the one that showed up here? Why damnit. “Hey Catfish. You embarrassed or somefin? C’mon, you can talk ta me.” She pats your back roughly and you just want to bite her fingers off then run away because damnit this is such shit.

‘NO MEENAH SHUT YOUR FACE I MEAN IT I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS SHIT.’ You type to her quickly then hide your face again. She just laughs and wraps an arm around your back. She’s not leaving and you know it. She wants answers because she’s nosey and full of shit and you want to just deck her but you won’t because she talks to you and even though you hate it, she doesn’t ignore you or overlook your typing and it’s nice.

“C’mon, you can tell me, Crabcake.” You hate every single nickname she gives you but you overlook them. She rubs your back soothingly and you sigh. You relax and move your face from your hands and look up at her.

‘YES I’M FLUSHED FOR JOHN OK? JUST DON’T TELL HIM AND PLEASE LEAVE BEFORE HE GETS HERE.’ You show her the message and she smiles nodding.

“Are you gonna tell him? You should. What’s he like anyway?” She’s got this curious look in her eyes and you feel a headache coming. Damnit. Fine.

‘HE’S PERFECT. HE’S FUNNY AND CUTE AND MAYBE SORT OF AN ASSHOLE BUT SO AM I SO THAT’S OK RIGHT?’ She’s looking over your shoulder as you type. She grins and nods once as an answer, you keep typing. ‘HE’S GOT THE SHITTIEST TASTE IN MOVIES BUT IT’S GOTTEN A LITTLE BETTER RECENTLY, HE LIKES BAKING AND SHIT BUT NONE OF THIS CERTAIN KIND, HE LIKES TO MAKE STUFF FROM SCRATCH. HE’S GOOD AT IT TOO. HE TRIED TO KISS ME WHEN WE FIRST MET BUT I STOPPED HIM AND HE HASN’T TRIED SINCE, MAYBE I PUT HIM OFF? HE DOESN’T LIKE ME ANYMORE. HE THINKS I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS. I MESSED SHIT UP AGAIN. PAST ME IS A FUCKING MORON. PAST ME SHOULD FUCKING STAB HIMSELF IN THE EYES AND DIE. I’M A MORON. ALL KARKATS, PAST FUTURE AND PRESENT ARE FUCKING IDIOTS—‘ Meenah grabs the phone from you and just paps your face.

“Clam the fuck up, ok?” She smiles at you a little and ‘shhhh’es you with a few paps. You quiet down and sigh soundlessly. You wish you could talk and make noises but you can’t. The best you can do is click your tongue and imitate noises with your own crude versions. She looks over the message a few times then shrugs. “I’m sure the kid’s just nervous or some shit. Like, fuck I mean I don’t know. Look Lil Clam, in my opinion, you should just not worry a-boat this shit. Seariously, he’s probably nervous or somefin. Stop bein’ a lil shit and just go with it. If somefin’s bothering you then go for it. Make a move ok? Stop worrying your ass off.”

You look at her and smile just a little. A dead troll was making you feel better. You need to fix yourself because you must be a real piece of shit if a dead troll was making you feel better. Fuck life. You reach for your PDA and she hands it back to you. ‘THANKS MEENAH.’ You type out for her. She grins and ruffles your hair, just in the front to avoid your horns. The thought that THIS is what a feelings jam is supposed to be like pops into your head and for a second you question your moirail, you don’t even know where he is right now but you could find him. You should find him. You make it a point to find him when you wake up. You need to talk to him.

“Hey, is that your buoyfrond? He’s pretty funny lookin’.” Meenah pulls your attention from your thoughts. You look up so fast you think you hurt your neck. There’s John. He’s holding some kind of really colorful box but that’s beside the point. You look at Meenah and glare.

‘LEAVE.’ You barely give her time to read the message before there’s suddenly a trapdoor next to her. Dream bubbles really were nice with the whole bending reality thing. She rolls her eyes and hops off the swing.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright Crabkat. But you know what? When you wake up come find me and tell me all the dirty details.” She smirks at you. The flustered shock on your face must have been funny because she laughs before opening up the trapdoor. Below is water, lots of it, more like an ocean. “Go get your Matesprit, Crabcake.” She paps your shoulder then hops straight down into the water. You kick the trapdoor shut and wince because shit metal fuck damnit. You bend over to rub your foot as John comes up behind you.

“Hi Karkat!! What happened to your foot??” You look up at him and damnit he’s so cute in that weirdly human sort of way with their ugly pale skin and brightly colored eyes. You glance back down and the door’s gone.

‘HI JOHN. WHAT’S WITH THE BOX?’ You show him the message and point to the brightly wrapped box in his hands for emphasis. His grin gets bigger when you mention it, how is that even possible? This moron smiles bigger than anyone you know.

“I’m so glad you asked! Merry Christmas!” John holds the box out to you and you don’t know what to do. He bumps it against your chest and you take it from him. “Open it!”

You look down at the box and gently peel the wrapping off. It’s just a normal cardboard box inside. You look at him confused before peeling the box open too. Inside is a little black headset. John is bouncing with excitement. You’re afraid he’ll slip on the snow or something, it seems like something the moron would do. You pick the headset out of the box and look it over. It looks a bit like Jade’s lunchtop ear muffs now that you think about it.

“Put it on!” John’s practically bursting at the seams here and to be honest it’s kind of funny.

You put the headset on and wait for something to happen. Nothing does. “This is fucking stupid.” You go to type just that when you realize, that was spoken. Not just a thought of yours. It was loud and sounded sort of like growling and a little robotic but not too much so that it was lifeless. You look up at John shocked. He’s grinning and bouncing and giggling like a girl. “What was that?” Again. The same voice. You rip the headset off and stare at it.

“It translates thoughts into speech! Jade helped me make it…since you can’t talk, I thought you might like to have a voice. That way people won’t ignore you anymore.” He’s just so proud of himself, he knows it’s a great present and he knows you like it. “Um, it doesn’t translate all thoughts, it sorts through what you want to say and what you want to stay a thought, to be honest I don’t know how it works, Jade fixed all the science-y stuff for me.

You stare down at the headset. This is your voice. You know it, this is your voice. John just gave you your voice. You put the headset on and stare at the floor. “Thanks John.” You know your face is bright red and now you want to give John something in return but you don’t know what. You take the headset off and set it back in its box. You don’t have anything to give him.

“Karkat? You ok? I know you can’t have the headset yet because we’re not really together but I swear the first thing I do when we meet up for real I’ll give it to you.” John leans forward trying to see your face, the moron must not know what personal space is because he’s invading yours.

You try to growl at him but it comes out weirdly like most of the things you try to say. It occurs to you exactly what you should give to him. You look up and blush again because fuck just go, just do it. You lean forward and press your lips to his briefly before pulling away. His lips are warm and kind of chapped and soft and he smells a weird kind of nice. A quick kiss, chaste and innocent. That was plenty enough for you to get all flustered and red faced and you hide your face in your hands because now John’s hugging you and laughing and telling you how cute you are. Damnit you wish he would just shut up.

“Hehe, you’re fucking adorable, Karkat. I love you, ok?” John’s grinning and kissing your forehead.

‘FUCK YOU EGBERT, FUCK YOU. GO DIE. SHUT UP FUCKNUT.’ You type out on your PDA and shove it in his face. This whole situation is stupid and fucking embarrassing and you want to melt away into the snow. John pulls away a little so he can look down at you. His grin is so big and warm and brilliant and you can’t help but smile, just a little.

“Merry Christmas, Karkat.” John beams and kisses you again.

Christmas is nice, you like Christmas. You like John more.


End file.
